


The Thought of You

by StillNotGinger10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coldflash Exchange 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Growing up with the words ‘The red leather looks hot. Too bad I'll have to cool him off.’ scrawled across his arm was the most embarrassing thing Barry could think of. Yet that’s what his soulmate’s first thought would be when they finally came face to face. Everyone was born with their soulmate’s first thought when meeting them written somewhere on their body, and Barry’s words were certainly the most embarrassing soul words that he’d ever seen.





	The Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/gifts).



> This is a gift for avengersincamphalfbloodstardis for the Coldflash Exchange.  
> In fact, your prompts were so tempting and fun that I did two of them (yay you get two fics!) :D I hope you like them!  
> (I can't resist soulmate aus!)
> 
> Thank you to youmakemesoangry for beta reading! :)
> 
> For the prompt: Soulmate au where your soul mates first thoughts when they see you are written on your skin. Barry's words are something about how hot he looks in red leather.

Growing up with the words  _ ‘The red leather looks hot. Too bad I'll have to cool him off.’ _ scrawled across his arm was the most embarrassing thing Barry could think of. Yet that’s what his soulmate’s first thought would be when they finally came face to face. Everyone was born with their soulmate’s first thought when meeting them written somewhere on their body, and Barry’s words were certainly the most embarrassing soul words that he’d ever seen. So, from a young age, he did his best to always wear long sleeves and hide his words.

The only friend that he willingly told was Iris, and even she started laughing when she saw it.

“Red leather, Barr? Really?” she had asked between giggles.

That was the strangest part, Barry thought. He wasn’t the type to wear leather of any color. What kind of person was he going to be that he met his soulmate while wearing red leather? Would he really change that much?

He bought a red leather jacket in high school, thinking he was meant to own one and that it might help him find his soulmate. He wore it for a full year before he saw enough pictures to realize Iris was laughing at him because he looked ridiculous, not because he was trying too hard.

She bought him red leather pants as a gag gift the next year. They were uncomfortable and hot, and he was sure that no one would find him attractive in them with how he kept self-consciously pulling at them, so the red leather pants went into the garbage the very next day and Barry vowed never to wear leather again.

So, his soul words made no sense, and he had no idea how he’d ever find his soulmate if he was so against leather.

At least until he got struck by lightning.

Cisco probably wasn’t expecting the first words Barry said once trying on the Flash suit to be, “This looks like red leather, doesn’t it?”

That narrowed down his potential soulmate to everyone that saw him in the Flash suit. Seeing as the S.T.A.R. Labs team and the police officers he usually flashed by had seen him as Barry Allen before he ever became the Flash, it was likely that his soulmate was a criminal.

There was no way he was telling Joe that.

Too bad he couldn't tell Iris. She’d know what to say to make him feel better about it.

He didn't let it affect his work as The Flash though. He still fought his hardest against every villain he ran up against. He fought metas that could turn into poisonous gas, control the weather, or turn to metal. He even fought against a man that had no power but was just as formidable with nothing but a cold gun and his wit.

Even though he had no powers, Snart escaped Barry multiple times before Barry finally cornered him on the train. For as smart as Leonard Snart was, he didn’t plan out his escape well enough. Nothing, especially not a train, could outrun The Flash.

Barry rolled his eyes at Snart’s taunts before throwing back one of his own, “If you wanted to get away, you should have taken something faster than a train.”

Snart looked like he was about to say something before he stopped himself. His smirk faltered for a second before it fell right back in place.

“You think I'm clever?” he asked after a moment. “Thanks for the compliment, Flash.”

What was he talking about? Barry hadn’t said anything like that.

Snart rolled up his sleeve, revealing the words  _ ‘He’s clever, but I’m faster.’ _

Which was eerily similar to what Barry had thought multiple times when facing off against Snart.

_ ‘The red leather looks hot. Too bad I'll have to cool him off.’ _

_ …cool him off. _

_ … _ **_cool_ ** _ him off. _

Snart was…

“You think I’m hot?” Barry asked, voice coming out higher, squeakier, faster than usual as he slid his own sleeve up to show his words in the same exact spot as Snart’s.

A smirk grew on Snart’s face as a blush did on Barry’s.

“Guess we’re soulmates,” Snart said as he lowered the cold gun to aim at the floor. “Does that give me a free pass, or are you going to turn me in?”

“We’re going to return that diamond, and then we’re going to talk.”

“I don’t think so, kid.”

“Luckily,” Barry said, with an impish smile, “you may be clever, but I’m faster.” And Barry would need his speed to go up against someone clever enough to realize that Barry was his soulmate after just a few words.

Before Snart could react, Barry flashed forward, grabbed him, and ran them both off the train and onto the grass next to the tracks. He put Snart down as he ran the diamond back into the museum, and then ran back to stop in front of him. In front of his soulmate. Barry was giddy just from the thought.

Snart looked around, alarmed, confused, and looking like he was ready to start shooting his gun. When he saw Barry, still smiling at him, and didn't see the diamond, he shook his head with a laugh and actually holstered his gun this time.

“Nicely played, Flash.”

That reaction, that acceptance of loss with nothing more than a laugh and a gleam of challenge in his eye, was what decided it for Barry. He couldn't trust a criminal that was quick to anger and ready to take that anger out on him and others. But maybe he could trust Leonard Snart.

Well, Barry was known for being rash and reckless and not thinking before he acted.

In the blink of an eye, he flashed them to Jitters, which was closed that time of night. He sped through turning on the lights, making them a couple of coffees, taking the chairs off of the tables, and setting up a table for them in the empty shop.

Then, he changed into his regular clothes, sat down at the table, and fell into regular time with the words on his arm bare and in full view.

“I always imagined,” Barry said, drawing Snart’s attention to where he was seated, “that I’d meet my soulmate somewhere normal, like while getting coffee.” He laughed nervously. “So, Captain Cold, want to have some coffee with me?”

Snart stared at him for far too long before finally lowering his goggles and chuckling. “Captain Cold. Cute,” he said as he walked over and took the seat across from Barry. “Call me Len.”

“Okay, call me Barry,” he said. “And I just want to say…” He’d been wanting to say this for months, ever since he realized what the Flash suit meant about his soul words, and how wrong he’d been when thinking wearing leather in high school would help him meet his soulmate faster. “It’s not fucking leather.”

**Author's Note:**

> Avengersincamphalfbloodstardis, your prompts gave me some great ideas and these fics were so fun to write! I hope they're the type of fics you were hoping for and that you enjoyed reading them!


End file.
